(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair used for serving cooked food placed on trays.
(2) Description of Related Art
In order to facilitate advance and participation of persons with disabilities in society, the government and municipalities promote barrier-free public facilities. Further, usability of wheelchairs itself has been proposed.
For example, JP 2005-095692 A discloses the following. The wheelchair user operates the wheelchair himself/herself to make a turn in a narrow space. Making such a turn is inconvenient in a bathroom or a lavatory in homes. Accordingly, in consideration of a recent aging society and persons with disabilities, JP 2005-095692 A proposes a turntable for a wheelchair that reduces the burdens on the wheelchair user by allowing the wheelchair to change directions easier.
However, currently the work environment of wheelchair users is not fully improved to meet the social demand for employment promotion of wheelchair users. Further, there is no device for aiding wheelchair users in meal-serving work in restaurants.
The present disclosure has focused attention on this situation, and has worked on a wheelchair that would help the wheelchair users with advancement in society.
The present inventor has found the problem that, in the case where a wheelchair user performs meal-serving work using a conventional table-equipped wheelchair, the user can only serve a meal of a single person for each procedure, taking into consideration of the operation of the wheelchair.